Nothing is what it looks like
by KeiraCassidy
Summary: My first drabble. 10 songs 10 fics. Marshall/Mary. Kinda Angsty. Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight...after seeing several IPod drabbles, I thought I'd try one on for size. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Stay - Rihanna**

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

_Funny you're the broken one  
but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_'Cause when you never see the light it's  
hard to know which one of us is caving._

Marshall walked out of his house, already dressed in his tux. He was going to drive himself to church. The church in which he would marry Abigail. He's locking his front door when he gets startled.

"Don't do it Marshall" came from behind him. He swirled around to see Mary, tears rolling down her face.

Immediately concerned he rushes to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Please Marshall, don't do it" she's ashamed, but she couldn't afford to lose him. He was her rock.

He frowns and pulls her closer understanding why she was upset, "Nothing'll change Mare"

"So, me releasing you isn't change?" she pushes him away and swipes at her tears angrily.

Sighing, he tries to pull her back into his arms, if nothing else the thought of her in his arms was crippling. He knew he couldn't go, he wouldn't go and leave her here. She called and he would damn answer.

"I shouldn't have asked you for that" he sat on his steps and drew her down next to him.

"Stay" Marshall nods and Mary buries her face in the crook of his neck and silently cries. Her shoulders shaking with repressed emotion.

Impossible but he pulls her closer, resting his cheek to the top of her head.

* * *

**Just the way you are - Bruno Mars**

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

As they enter the courthouse all the men around them seem to stop and stare and Marshall smirks. Mary was blind to the looks, like she couldn't understand why they would look at her.

Mary suddenly stops and scowls when a kid steps in front of her, "What's wrong with you numb nuts?"

Marshall jogs over to where she stands and pushes the kid away. He turns to look at her, but she already walked around him. Again he smirks, _she's so beautiful and doesn't even realize it_

Stopping again, she looks over her shoulder with her usual scowl in place, "Hurry up Doofus! I don't have all day"

He walks over to her and she mutters, "Do I look ok?"

Frowning Marshall looks down at her, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's staring at me Doofus." she rolls her eyes at him and then looks down to inspect her clothes. Her suit was clean, she had taken it to the dry cleaners. _OK Marshall took it to the dry cleaners_

"Ahh, you look beautiful" Marshall bites down on his tongue. _You're not supposed to say those things to your partner!_

Smiling she pushes his shoulder with hers. "You're such a girl"

Mary walks away smiling from ear to ear and shaking her head.

Marshall catches up and smiles, glad he made her smile.

* * *

**I love it - Icono Pop**

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

"Why can't you put me first?" Raph yelled. "Always your job!"

"Go to hell! My job is my life" Mary moved to get out of the house, but Raph ran ahead of her and held the door closed.

"Where the hell are you going?" he growled

"Why do you care? Maybe once I get the hell out of here you can call your _precious_ therapist!" she tried to push him away from the door, but he didn't budge.

Groaning, "Querida, I said I was sorry"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Oh my bad, then I should be more understanding and repay you with a side of fuck!" Mary was fuming by now, pacing back and forth. She tried to push him again.

He pushed her with enough force she almost fell, she righted herself and walked into her room. She began grabbing all his shit from the floor and shoving it into his bag.

"What are you doing?" he yelled again.

Without pausing she continued to throw his shit in the bag, "I'm helping you pack the fuck up!"

"WHAT?!" Raph walked into the room and tried to take his bag from Mary's hands. She pushed him again, this time knocking him into the edge of the bed. He fell to the side and banged his knee on the floor.

She turned when he moaned in pain, "Get your sorry ass off the floor and get the hell out of my house!"

Mary threw his bag at his feet, turned and walked out of her room and out of her house. She hoped into her car and pointed her car to Marshall's place.

* * *

**Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5**

_I don't need try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like jagger_  
_I've got the moves like jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_

Mary opened the front door to Marshall's house and froze. Marshall was shirtless and dancing around the room. She wanted to laugh, to crack a joke, anything, but her brain had frozen as well.

So she stood and stared at him. She came over after a fight with Jinx, another when-will-you-settle-down-and-make-babies fight.

Marshall shook his hips to the beat of the song playing off his ipod. His back to the now almost drooling Mary.

As she stood there, she started to sway to the song and the move of his hips. _Those mambo lessons definitely have paid off_

He had a drink in one hand and turned to continue dancing and dropped the glass on the carpet. Frozen to the spot, Mary decides to take the initiative.

She walks over to him and wraps her hands around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. Mary licks into his mouth and plunges her tongue to rub against his. Marshall's hands holds her by the hips and brings her closer to his body.

Mary groans when Marshall moves his hands down her bottom, pulling her up until she wraps her long legs around his waist.

It's Marshall's turn to groan when she rubs herself against his hard length. Sucking her tongue deep into his mouth, at her aroused growl he walks into his bedroom, kicking the door shut.

* * *

**A thousand years - Christina Perri**

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

She was standing in the balcony of the Sunshine building. Looking up to the sky, she spots the first star of the night. _Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight…never mind, I think I was born without any wishes. The only wish I would wish for can't be fulfilled. By now my best-friend, or more like by ex-best friend is now married._

Sighing Mary sits on a chair and leans back and spots a second star. _I can't wish upon you either, he's gone. Won't see him for two whole weeks. Damn, I'm NOT going to cry. He deserves happiness, damn it!_

She swipes at the lone tear that escaped. Closing her eyes, preventing more tears from forming, she opens them again to find a few other stars. _You can all come out and play, make your wishes possible for everyone else. I'm too late. I'll forever regret being a chicken shit. Damn it Mary, how hard was it to tell the man that you had feelings for him._

Mary sits up and leans her elbows to her knees, covering her face with her hands. _He's better off_

/

He stands inside the office, looking out into the balcony. He stops and breathes deeply, she hadn't come to the wedding. The fact that she wasn't there made his heart ache. If he couldn't have her, he at least wanted her there by his side. _Oh baby, why do you torture yourself._

Marshall opens the balcony door and walks out. At the sound Mary jumps up and swipes at the tears rolling down her face. "What the hell Marshall? What are you doing here?"

They stand there, staring at each other, it seemed like they stood there for a thousand years. Then they both walked towards each other.

She understood, _he didn't marry her. My heart's wish came true._

He looks into her teary eyes and realizes something he missed before, _damn, she loves me. _

As one, they both reached for each other. Lips touching, one of his hands on her hip, the other in her hair. Hers around his neck, holding his head to hers.

* * *

**She will be loved - Maroon 5**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

The rain wouldn't let up, it seemed like it reflected her emotional state. Her father, the man she had dreamed of coming back for her since she was 7, came back only to leave again. But this time forever. He couldn't understand her bad luck.

She had been waiting for this moment, to have him back and now he was gone. Dead. Marshall paced his living room, debating if he should drive over to Mary's place.

After a few minutes, he decided to just go over. He opened his door only to find her sitting on the hood of her car under the pouring rain. Her face up to the sky, but even with the rain he could make out her tears.

As if aware that she was being watched, she opened her eyes and stared at Marshall. He saw her throat work, trying to swallow the tears, but they kept flowing.

Mary settled for a half smile, as the tears continued to fall. She closed her eyes again and tilted her head up to the sky. Needing the rain to wash away her pain.

Marshall walked over and sat next to her, being her usual quiet anchor. The one person that kept her grounded.

She moved to him and rested her temple against his shoulder, he couldn't stop his arm from going around her waist and bringing her closer to his body.

That move alone broke her completely. The love she felt radiating from him, the tenderness broke through her wall. She openly cried and sobbed into his shoulder. Her fingers closed on his now wet t-shirt and pulled him closer.

Marshall murmured reassurances into her hair, "Shh, it's ok. Let it out"

* * *

**Nothing on you - B.O.B.**

_Beautiful girls all over the world_  
_I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted_  
_They got nothing on you, baby_  
_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey_  
_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_'Cause they got nothing on you, baby_  
_Nothing on you, baby_

Marshal Marshall Mann was not a conceited man, but he knew that women took notice of him. As they were doing now, as he and his partner Marshal Mary Shannon walked into Albuquerque PD. Most of the PD chippies, like his partner would call them, looked him over. Some even came up to him to say hello, but Mary would immediately shoo them away.

He liked to imagine that she did that because she was jealous, that she thought him her property. Which he didn't mind.

Marshall looked up as someone called his name, or their title? He was never sure. This time, it was his name. Abigail Chaffey walked over to him with a big bright smile on her face.

Mary rolled her eyes and walked away, watching him through the corner of her eye. Something that Marshall took notice right away. He began chatting up the pretty detective, trying to see if he could make his partner jealous.

Abigail touched his arm for the fourth time, she was about to push a lock of hair away from his face when suddenly Mary was standing there, next to them.

"Hey Detective Chaffey, one of your chippies over there is calling you" Mary glared at the retreating detective and looked up to find Marshall grinning. She blushed and walked away.

_Don't you know partner, that I only have eyes for you. These chippies have nothing on you._

* * *

**Apologize - Timbaland**

_I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
_And I'm hearing what you say_  
_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

She understood what those words meant, _we can't be friends anymore…all I can offer you is my presence. _

It had been a year since they broke off their friendship on the balcony. Almost a year since he gotten married, or so she thought. She cut all ties to Albuquerque and Marshall, which also included Stan.

He tried to apologize when she requested a transfer, but she wouldn't listen. She gave her two week notice and within that time she sold her home and packed her belonging along with Norah's.

Now a whole year later, she still missed him. _Dammit Marshall!_

Mary drove around her new home town. California, sunny California. She parked her new car and walked up a trail, until she reached her new favorite spot. It was surrounded by trees and the view to the city was amazing. So she couldn't see all the stars, nothing would compare to Albuquerque stars.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed. _Ring…Ring…Ring_

"This is Marshall" just his voice made her feel lonely.

She didn't speak into the phone, just listened to his breathing. It was the first time she called him.

"Hello?" he asked again. Suddenly she heard him gasp out loud.

She knew he just realized that it was her.

"Mary? I'm sorry" his voice quivered.

Mary hung up the phone and let the tears fall. _It's too late partner_

* * *

**Need you now - Lady Antebellum**

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm a little drunk_  
_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_  
_But I've lost all control_  
_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

Drinking, shot after shot. The noise of the bar, doesn't penetrate the thoughts running through her brain. She was drunk, she knew that. _I miss you Marshall, why'd I let you go_?

She catches the bartenders eyes and points to her shot glass. Trying to drown her emotions in whiskey. Reaching into her jacket, she pulls out her cell phone and looks at it. _Don't call him, you released him. _

The shot went down smooth, no pain, her throat numb now after the fifth shot. Looking at the time she knows its late, knows she should go home if she has any hope of getting up later without a hangover.

After wrestling with her thoughts, she dials his cell, "This is Marshall"

"Two fools" she mutters and hangs up

Ten minutes later, with her staring down at the door. Jumping every time it opens and sighing sadly when its not him.

After twenty minutes, she gives up and asks for one last shot. Downing the last shot she pulls out her cell and dials for a taxi.

When she walks out she looks around and doesn't spot him or his truck. Drunk she staggers towards the taxi and flops into it. "You know where I live" she mutters to the taxi driver.

* * *

**Love Somebody - Maroon 5**

_Yeah, but if I fall for you_  
_I'll never recover_  
_If I fall for you_  
_I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way_

She jumped into his truck, he sped off. They drove into the desert for an hour. It was late, the stars up above were shining. He stopped, turned the truck off and just sat there.

Marshall and Abigail had called it quit. They had broken up and Mary didn't know why. She didn't ask him, didn't think it was any of her business. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her. If not, then all she could do is be there for him.

The break up had happened a few months ago. This is the first time they hung out after their talk on the balcony.

He had called his best-friend - more like former best-friend - and was surprised when she agreed to come with him. He wanted to talk to her. To get to know her again, she didn't know it yet, but she had been the reason they broke up. He couldn't promised Abigail a forever he only dreamed of with Mary.

Finally after a few minutes he jumped out of the truck. He walked over to a giant boulder and climbed up, Mary was right behind him.

They sat side by side for a long time. Neither spoke, trying to keep their emotions in check. Mary knew if they started talking she would break down. Marshall had the same fear.

"I'm in love with you" he murmured as he met her green eyes.

A tear fell free down her cheek, "I'm in love with you"

Marshall reached for her hand and wrapped his fingers through hers. Mary moved closer until she lay her head on his shoulder.

He pointed to a flying star, whispering, "Make a wish"

"You're my wish" she whispered against his lips as they came down on hers.

* * *

**FIN...hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
